Drunks & marriage
by JustBePerfect
Summary: No te preocupes mi pequeña 'princesa',estoy seguro de que te darás cuenta de que soy la persona mas  asombrosa con la que has tenido el placer de casarte. Hay una simple razón por la  cual el alcohol y la gente inteligente no deben mezclarse...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tanto Drunks & Marriage como Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenecen, en el caso del fic yo solo he pedido el permiso a su autora original Prustrian Informant (id: 1968804) el permiso para así poder traducirlo, en pocas palabras simplemente hago esto sin fines de lucro y más que nada por ocio.**

Notas: Veamos, ah, si... aquí yo de nuevo trayendoles otro fic traducido :D, la verdad tuve unos cuantos problemas con la traducción y mi corrector de word no anduvo muy cooperativo (así que disculpen las faltas ortográficas, trataré de corregirlas) así que acepto comentarios (y correcciones al respecto). También acepto comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos :D.

¡En fin espero que lo disfruten!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Drunks &amp; Marriage<br>**

**Cap. 1: Una noche en la ciudad.**

Hungría llevó a Austria dentro del bar y se sentaron juntos en la barra.

—Sigo pensando que es una terrible idea...—comentó Roderich.

—Esos son disparates Roderich, ya nunca salimos ni nos divertimos. ¡Piensa en todas las cosas que podemos hacer!

Roderich miró alrededor del bar y suspiró, —Sinceramente no puedo pensar mucho con el olor a cerveza y humo en el aire de este lugar. Como una persona puede regresar a un lugar como este es algo que no comprendo.

Hungría le pasó una bebida y sonrió. —No te preocupes. Te conseguí una bebida sin alcohol.

Austria tomo un sorbo indeciso y frunció el ceño. —Esto sabe como si tuviera alcohol.

-¿qué? Huh, tal vez es ese aroma en el aire del que estabas hablando.-Roderich se comenzó a levantar cuando ella tomó su brazo. —¡Vamos Roderich! Solo quédate una hora…por mi.—

—…Esta bien, pero solo una hora. Después me iré a casa.—Al llegar a su casa tenia planeado tocar el piano un rato después de un lindo y largo baño para quitarse el olor nauseabundo de ese lugar.

—¡Genial! ¡Gracias!— Ella elevó su vaso y Roderich chocó su vaso con el de ella antes de tomar otro trago. Él casi podría jurar que había algo de alcohol en su bebida. Sí esa bebida tenia algo, no había duda de que era fuerte, era eso o el prusiano tenia razón y él no tenia mucho aguante para el alcohol…no, él no era débil ante el alcohol.

Hungría noto que su vaso se estaba quedando vacío y le pidió otra bebida.

—oye, tengo que ir corriendo al baño. Regreso en un minuto.—

-Tomate tú tiempo.

-Lo haré.- Ella corrió al baño y él la espero tranquilamente manteniendo su mirada en los informes de acciones en la televisión. No era como si necesitará saber de acciones, pero le daba algo que hacer.

Hungría regreso después de unos cuantos minutos y sonrió,—Wow, eso me tomo solo un minuto.—

Roderich miró el reloj y frunció el ceño. "¿Solo han pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que llegamos?. ¿Qué demonios? Los reporteros no pueden dar las noticias así de rápido…", pensó excepticamente.

—¿sucede algo malo Roderich?

—…No…

Hungría le ordenó otra bebida y Roderich se encontró mirando el reloj cada que ella se iba a hacer algo. El tiempo estaba yendo muy despacio por alguna razón, termino su bebida numero 5 y sintió como sus sentidos se fueron completamente.

Sin alcohol mi trasero…

—¡CUATRO OJOS!*

Roderich se volteo y encontró a un muy borracho prusiano atrás de él. Roderich trato de levantarse e irse, pero termino cayéndose sobre la ex nación. —Suéltame Gilbert.

—Yo siempre supe que caerías ante mi.

—Ese es un terrible juego de palabras.

—Apuesto que desearías ser tan asombroso como yo.-

—Esa seria una apuesta que tu perderías.

—¡Kesesese! Tu sabes…— pero fue cortado cuando el barman los pateo a ambos fueron. El hombre los llevo a ambos a la puerta y los empujo afuera de ella causando que Roderich cayera sobre el prusiano. —¿¡qué diablos?/WHAT A DICK!/*

—Yo creo que su nombre era Dick…

—pff, woow…Roddy diciendo malas palabras, jamás creí que vería eso…

—Gilbert… esto es inapropiado.

—Lo dice el chico que esta actualmente sobre mi.

Roderich se levantó y sintió tambalearse sobre su pie, Gilbert se levanto también y ambos terminaron tan desequilibrados que tuvieron que sostenerse del otro para no acabar en el suelo.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno…miren quien regreso al asombroso yo. Lo sé. Mis cinco metros son como un magneto. Nadie puede estar lejos.

—Gilbert… tú me ayudarás a llegar a casa y después me dejarás solo y eso es todo.-

—Pff, esta bien…para cuando lleguemos a tu casa, me iré.

—Bien.

Gilbert se rió de algo y lentamente comenzaron a hacer el camino a casa, teniendo mas cuidado de no tropezar con la otra persona mientras cruzaban las calles y doblaban esquinas.

"¿El camino a casa era tan largo?"

* * *

><p>—¡CUATRO OJOS!*, bueno aquí en ingles el termino es Specs lo cual no es ninguna palabra netamente conocida para mi, así que después de buscarle esto es lo más cercano al contexto (según yo) que puede significar.<p>

—¿¡qué diablos?/WHAT A DICK!/* aquí What a dick viene siendo una grosería, que por ponerla bonita la dejé como que diablos, pero puse la versión en ingles porque los diálogos siguientes tienen que ver con Dick y creo que tomando en cuenta que el organo reproductor masculino no es un bello nombre para una pobre persona pensé en dejarlo así, espero no haya problemas con esto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tanto Drunks & Marriage como Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenecen, en el caso del fic yo solo he pedido el permiso a su autora original Prustrian Informant (id: 1968804) el permiso para así poder traducirlo, en pocas palabras simplemente hago esto sin fines de lucro y más que nada por ocio.**

Notas:Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste sino se aceptan comentarios, como la vez anterior he tenido cierta con la traducción mi corrector de word anda en inglés así que lo deja a mi no tan buena ortografía y no sé si después de la traducción hice una buena interpretación, de antemano me disculpo, si creen que necesito mejorar por favor no duden en decirlo u.u' ... acepto comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos :D.

¡En fin espero que lo disfruten!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2<strong>

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y acariciaba suavemente la habitación y a los que se encontraban en ella con su rayos. Los relucientes haces de luz se traslucían a través de los vasos en la mesa de noche y las botellas alrededor de la habitación.

Roderich cubrió sus ojos de la luz, hizo una mueca de dolor y se quejó.

—Dímelo a mi… ¡cierra las malditas cortinas West!

Roderich empujó a quien solo podía ser Prusia fuera de su cama y volvió a enrollarse dentro de las sabanas. —Vete a casa Gilbert.-

—¡Maldito aristócrata!

—¡Cállate! Tus gritos están haciendo que me duela la cabeza.

—¿Cómo crees que me siento yo cuando casi me caigo del borde de tu jodida cama?— Gilbert se levanto y lentamente caminó hacia la ventana. Cerró las ventanas con fuerza suspirando con alivio ya que el sol no tenia mas acceso a la habitación.—Maldición…

–Roderich se forzó a girarse, un movimiento doloroso de su parte y fulminó con la mirada a la ex – nación que actualmente volvía a su cama. —Gilbert, ¿esto parece tu casa?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué crees que estas haciendo?

—Yendo a dormir hasta que esta resaca se vaya. Por Dios, solo cállate y vuélvete a dormir.

Roderich lo fulminó con la mirada mientras él se relajaba bajo las colchas, dándole frio y acercándose a él, haciendo que Roderich notará un olor como a humo y otra cosa que no quiso averiguar.—Gilbert, hueles mal.

—No, tu hueles a mierda Roddy. ¿Estuviste en un bar o algo así?

-¿Por qué habría de poner un pie en una taberna?. Terminaría contigo y Francia…-

-Detesto decírtelo, pero tú hueles como Francia lo hace en las mañanas.

-Tú sabes.-

-Cállate.-

-¡OW! ¡DEJA DE GRITAR GILBERT!

Gilbert llevó su mano a su cabeza adolorido y lo fulminó con la mirada -Yo no empecé esta pelea. ¡Tu dijiste que olía a mierda!

-¡Yo dije que olías mal!

-¡ES LA MISMA MALDITA COSA!

-¡NO LO ES!

-¡OW¡ ¡MALDICION RODDY CÁLLATE!

Austria fulminó con la mirada a Gilbert y ambos continuaron sosteniendo la mirada del otro con furia por varios minutos antes de que Gilbert finalmente desvió la mirada enfurruñado.

-Maldito aristócrata…haciendo que mi cabeza duela aun peor…diciendo que huelo mal…-

Roderich suspiro aliviado y miro hacia el reloj en la pared que mostraba que era casi mediodía. Frunció el ceño ante esto. Eso no podía ser posible. Él no era alguien que dormía pasada las 10 de la mañana mucho menos hasta medio día. Eso era extraño. Miró a Gilbert de nuevo y se aclaró la garganta. - ¿hace cuanto tiempo que estas aquí Gilbert?-

-uh… tu sabes Roddykins, no tengo idea, ¡pero esto probablemente sea un efecto secundario de estar cerca de tu ñoño trasero toda la mañana!

Roderich trató de darle una bofetada pero el prusiano tomó su mano. Gilbert rodó alrededor y lo fulminó con la mirada mientas lo mantenía firmemente agarrado.

-¡Suéltame en este instante!

-No, no te dejaré pegarme. Soy suficientemente golpeado por la bruja de tu ex y tengo una gran resaca para permitir esa clase daño a mi asombrosa persona.-

Roderich luchó por zafarse del agarre, cuando de repente sus ojos captaron el destello de algo. -¿Desde cuando estas casado?

-…¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? No estoy casado escrupuloso*-

-¿Entonces qué hace ese anillo de bodas en tu mano?

Gilbert miro su mano y frunció el ceño. -¿qué demonios?

Roderich negó con su cabeza y se dio la vuelta, e hizo una mueca de dolor por el movimiento, —debiste haberte casado mientras estabas borracho…no dudo que te casaste con Francia o España…por tu bien espero que haya sido España…aunque si es así creo que Romano te matará…

—¿¡Qué demonios!

Roderich miró hacia arriba para encontrar a un prusiano sentándose y tomando su teléfono, marcó rápidamente y esperó. —No es tan malo, los matrimonios pueden terminar bien.

—Cállate Rod… ¡España! ¡oye! Umm… ¿sucedió algo con el trio anoche?—él escuchó y frunció el ceño. —¿qué hice que…?-Escuchó mas.- ¿alguno de ustedes sabe donde estaba?, ¿dije algo o vi a alguien…? Olvídalo.—Después de decir eso colgó el teléfono y miró con odio el anillo en su dedo.

—¿ellos no saben?

—¡Cállate Roderich!, no quiero oírlo de ti.

Roderich se sentó lentamente y llevó una mano a su cabello. —Estoy seguro de que te casaste con alguien que conocías, ¿no estabas saliendo con América?

—…Canadá, no América…

—Esta bien, no hay duda de que él puede saber.

Gilbert lo miró y mordió sus labios mientras de la nada comenzaba a sonreír satisfecho.

—¿qué?

—Oh Dios…

—…Gilbert, por ultima vez, mi lunar no es cáncer.

—No…no es eso…

—Gilbert, ¿qué es tan divertido?

—…Yo… bueno…

—Dilo de una buena vez.

Gilbert tomó su mano y la elevó un poco hacia él, sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

–Parece ser que no tengo que llamar a Canadá después de todo.

Roderich miró su mano y quedó en shock.


End file.
